


Lemons

by ZarAlexander



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd kiss you even if you tasted like all the lemons in the world" [PruIta, pointless, fluffy romance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadDogMajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/gifts), [Taimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimi/gifts).



> To Maddie: I do write stuff without tragedies. It just tends to come out shitty ;)  
> To Taimi: I wrote this for you <3
> 
> English is not my native tongue.  
> Fluff is not my native tongue either, so it sucks.  
> I do not really consider this a story. I consider this a piece of scrap.

“Eeewwwwww! What did you drink? Dishwasher soap? It's _bitter_ !” ****

The brunet laughed heartily at those words, his plump lips parting from thinner, paler ones.

 

“It's just Lemon Schweppes. I'm sure your beloved beer tastes a lot worse, doesn't it?”

 

A messy, white head was shaken in disbelief.

 

“Hey, that's so not the case, ya know? Beer doesn't taste like Nelsen. And jeez, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you don't fuckin' drink beer!”

 

Feliciano let out another giggle, letting himself fall back on the sofa and grabbing another sip of Lemon Schweppes.

 

“Nothing personal against beer. But wine is better. Or vodka. Goes really well with this.” he swayed his glass, making the cloudy liquid inside move a little bit “I have to say that the Russians have really, _really_ figured out the right way of making alcohol.”

 

The other man raised a brow.

 

“What's this talk about Russians, now?” he retorted and it was obvious he was doing his best not to pout.

 

“Well, just saying they're... _skilled_.” the Italian chimed in, carefully paying attention to pour some wickedness in the way the last word was pronounced “Why, are you jealous?”

 

This time, the pout on Gilbert Weilschmidt's face was damn obvious.

 

“What if I was?”

 

With one big gulp, Feliciano finished his drink, ostentatiously smacking his lips.

  
“Oh, nothing against jealousy, you know. But I'm pretty sure Braginski and his comrades wouldn't stop making out with me just because I taste bitter, now, would they?”

 

“Hey, that's a low blow!”

 

“I'm pretty sure you could blow me even lower...?”

 

With a throaty growl – mixed with a sort of chuckle – Gilbert grabbed the other man by the collar, capturing his mouth in a long, heated kiss.

 

“I'd kiss you even if you tasted like all the lemons in the world, ya jerk.” he hissed, nose against nose.

 

A tiny but sincere smile lit up the brunet's face.

 

“All the lemons in the world?”

 

“All the lemons in the world.”

 

 


End file.
